


Just A Little Attention.....

by TheUroborosGodess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUroborosGodess/pseuds/TheUroborosGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronald is trying desperately to get William's attention. When it doesn't work he gives up, but what he doesn't know is how much of an impact he made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Attention.....

**Author's Note:**

> Its about 1:16 on the morning and I can sleep so here's a one shot of some ron x will. If you guys like it let me know and I'll work on some more  
> \-- Alana

Ronald sighed at his desk. He had given up his field work to help Sutcliff Senpai get caught up in his work. Of course that wasn't his true motive but he would never tell anyone. He just loved being in the office with his boss, William T. Spears, even though it was known that Grell had been trying for years and never got anywhere. 

"Problems?" A cold voice snapped causing him to jump. "Ah, no boss I got it under control," he said flashing William one of his best smiles. "I want those reports in an hour," William responded then left. Ronald had agreed to help out hoping he'd get well he wasn't sure a thank you perhaps or even a smile from the cold hearted William. He sighed as he focused once again on the deadly boring paperwork.

He finished the paperwork in just under an hour and stood up. He was a little nervous to deliver the paperwork. He picked up the stack of folders and charged out his door only to run head on with a hard surface. "Owww," he groaned from the floor. "Perhaps you should pay better attention," Will said as he adjusted his glasses. "Sorry boss," he said as he gathered the paperwork. "I assume you were on your way to deliver those?"  
"Umm yeah...I guess,"  
"You guess?"  
"I was. Now take them, I wanna get outta here," he sighed a little to heavy hearted. "Hey Ron," William said to his retreating figure. "Hmm?" He growled stopping. "Perhaps......you would be willing to help me with the rest of Sutcliff's paperwork in my office?" He asked.

"Sure thing Boss," he said, his smile returning as he followed the taller man.


End file.
